thekittenloversfandomcom-20200215-history
Cat Toys
One of the easiest toys to make is a catnip sock. Take a old sock and fill it catnip. Tie it with a ribbon and then.......... Tadaa! Another toy is this: Make creatures out of materials. Consider making a mouse out of a pom-pom or out of felt. For extra fun, tie a string to the "prey". This will make it look alive. To get rid of socks with holes in them, tie an old sock onto a string and wiggle it around the ground. Scrunch up a piece of newspaper, tie it on a string and drop it in front of your cat. Get a stick out of your yard and tie a string to either end as tightly as you can. Then, add a toy or paper ball to the end. They love this. A couple more: #Make a self-serve treat toy. Put some dry cat food or cat treats inside an uncapped beverage plastic bottle. Your pet will hit and roll the bottle around getting his food out bit by bit. Use a bottle that has a wide cap. 2. Get creative with household items. A paper bag from the grocery store, empty sewing-thread spools, empty containers (washed thoroughly beforehand) crumpled pieces of paper, whatever. Empty toilet paper rolls make great toys, believe it or not. They can all be things for your cat to play with, around or inside of, or can be appealing to their ever-watchful eyes. 3. Use small boxes and cut out doors and windows that they can reach into to bat other toys inside - and use even bigger ones they can hide in and dive into to play. Cats love to hide and believe they are invisible, then spring out at unsuspecting prey. 4 Use light to amuse your cat. Flashlights and laser pointers are great things that will amuse your cat. Turn the lights off and turn the flashlight/laser on. Cats will chase the light’s dot for hours if you let them. Remember that cats may run into other things when chasing, so exercise caution when moving the flashlight to ensure you will not harm your cat in its attempts to catch the light's dot. Cats will also chase the light from a laser pointer, but be careful not to aim the pointer in your cat's eyes. 5Throw a ping-pong ball for your cat to chase and bat around. Remember that this can be rather loud on tile/hardwood flooring. 6 .Try making a cat fishing rod! Attach a string and pom-pom or small toy onto a garden cane. A simple feather tied with a 3-foot length of mint dental floss to the end of a 3-foot long piece of wooden dowling rod makes a great toy. This provides hours of kitty motocross across the sofa, on to the bed over the stuffed chairs. Its great exercise for you and your tiger. For that matter, a long feather can make a fun, inexpensive toy. 7 Make a string toy. A three-or-more-feet-long piece of that fabric twisted-cord from the fabric department, with a knot tied tightly at each end, allows you to interactively play "string" with your feline... or allows two or more cats to play together pulling and running with it. The thicker it is, the safer they are with it. Slowly pulling it across the floor or bed, then pausing, then "twitching" it now and then will entertain most of my cats for hours - even the older ones who have less rip-and-tear in them often get involved! 8 Basically, cats like anything that moves, so bubbles are a great way to have fun with your cat.9 Some baby toys make great cat toys. Usually, toys that are safe enough for infants are safe enough for cats. Examples: clear plastic balls with spinners inside that twirl when the ball stops rolling, or small stuffed animals that rattle. You could also use old, light, stuffed animals or finger puppets as toys for your cats. 9 Sew some scrap materials together and thread some fishing wire through. Attach to a wooden pole or rod. The cat may be scared first time by it. But turn it over on its back and let it attempt to bite your hand. Once this is done just place it instead of your hand. Hours and hours of endless fun and is free. 10 Play "mouse under the blanket". Put your hand under a blanket and move it randomly. Your cat will attack your hand! 11 For teething kittens, all you need is the tie from a robe. Some bathrobes have strips of material that ties around the waist. Pull it across the floor, so it gets kitty's attention. These are perfect because your kitten can bite into these. 12Another thing is shoe laces. Cats just love them. If your shoelace is untied, and kittens especially, should chase it around. 13 Cats love the little plastic circle rings that are part of the plastic cap on a 1 gallon milk jug. They are just right to pounce on and biting the little rough ridges on the inside won't hurt kitty at all. 14 Who knew that this could be fun for a cat? Cats also like pine cones and you can attach a piece of ribbon for double the fun! 15 Place your cat in front of a full size mirror. This provides hours of free entertainment because cats love to interact with herself in a mirror. Kitty might become interested or frightened with her reflection.